


No Texting In Class

by luckyeolie (exoccult)



Series: What Is Love - KrisHo Drabble Dump [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble dump, M/M, Married Life, Post-EXO, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/luckyeolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yifan can’t wait another second for Junmyeon to come home from work, so he tells Junmyeon exactly how he feels via text message.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Texting In Class

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** sexting, slight daddy!kink  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Suho or Kris (much to my dismay)  
>  **A/N:** A part five as requested ^^ (it's also terrible, because I'm supposed to be writing a paper right now, but here we are; also, what is sexting even?)  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

Yifan and Junmyeon have been married three years now and it still seems to Yifan to be the most unreal thing in this world. He reminisces old trainee days, remembers seeing Junmyeon for the first time and thinking that the boy who could barely keep a beat would in no way be able to debut let alone that he would one day be married to that same boy. And here they were, years later, in love and the perfect fit for one another.

Yifan flips through photos on his phone, ones of him and Junmyeon from their honeymoon to Canada, because Junmyeon had insisted that they go, and then later pictures of them in their new home, their first anniversary… He likes to keep all those little memories with him at all times, especially when he’s away from his love.

Not for much longer, he thinks as he stares out the window of the plane wondering how he possibly survived such a long two week business trip without his husband by his side. Yifan has plans already tumbling in his mind of all the things he wants to do with Junmyeon as soon as they get home. Among those plans he’s included is one of him pushing Junmyeon down into the soft mattress on their new bed and fucking him senseless.

What was not among those plans was Junmyeon apologizing several hundred times after picking him up from the airport and driving him home. He is earnest in his apologies as he pulls into the driveway of their home, but Yifan only grumbles in response, chin resting in the palm of his hand as he watches the familiar buildings pass by the window of the car. Yifan knows that Junmyeon is sorry, because he won’t shut up about it even as he helps Yifan take his luggage into the house, but that’s not the problem. The problem is that Junmyeon has to go into work on a day he has off leaving Yifan terribly and sexually frustrated all by himself.

“What if I can’t help it and I touch myself without you?” Yifan whines like a child as he tugs on the tie to his suit, loosening it in a half-seductive manner that has Junmyeon swallowing hard.

“By all means,” Junmyeon sighs setting down Yifan’s briefcase, “Go ahead. You look like you could use it,” he gestures to Yifan’s lower region and blushes at the sight of the obvious boner beneath his husband’s black slacks.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan gasps in exasperation, because that’s not what he wants to hear in the slightest.

“Baby, I will be home soon. The longer you keep me from leaving, the longer it is going to take me to get home.” Junmyeon chuckles and pats Yifan’s shoulder, pulling the silk tie off of Yifan’s neck altogether.

“But, Junmyeon, I just got home. And who goes to school on a Saturday anyway?!” Yifan groans and flops down onto the sofa with a pout, face pressed into his hands.

“Teachers who don’t have all their students’ work corrected,” Junmyeon mutters, “I will be back before you know it, alright?” he dares to press a kiss to Yifan’s head then and his husband’s eyes shoot upwards to see Junmyeon standing over him with a pretty smirk on his lips, “And when I get back, why don’t we find a good use for this, hm?” he asks as he drops the silk tie onto Yifan’s lap.

Yifan feels himself throb in his boxers, but before he can grab Junmyeon’s wrist so that he could push him up against the wall and make love to him, his husband is already out the door of the house and off to work.

Junmyeon only feels a little bit bad for leaving his beloved like that, but the promise of sex when he gets home has him working just that much faster on his students’ work. He’s starting to just give out grades now based on students’ names and considers all the grades these students had received beforehand. It’s about that time he realizes, he’s not paying attention to anything he’s doing and has to slow down to actually read over the papers his students have worked hard on.

He sighs and wonders if he’ll ever get home to Yifan. That’s when his phone buzzes on his desk and his jaw hits the floor.

Yifan really couldn’t help himself when he laid back on the bed, fully exposed and his hard erection curved up towards his stomach all red and slick with precum. He realizes that he and Junmyeon only ever did things like this when they were younger - when they had been too far apart from one another to actually physically touch. He can’t stop the tremble in his hands as he holds his dick in his left hand, a tight grip near the base and snaps a photo of it with his right hand.

He knows that it’s risky, but he has no reason not to trust Junmyeon. So he sends the picture of his cock and a sweet little message right afterwards for his baby boy.

Junmyeon chokes on his spit at the sight of the image on his phone and has to force the heel of his palm onto the erection suddenly tenting in his jeans, because there staring back at him is the prettiest sight of Yifan’s thick cock, red and dribbling precum at the tip that he can't help but drool over. He wants more than anything in that moment to lick it.

 **Wu Yifan**  
_I can’t stop thinking about you_

 **Wu Junmyeon**  
_Yifan, I am at work!_

Yifan laughs breathlessly, because he knows that Junmyeon can't focus now, as he strokes himself a little more before responding.

 **Wu Yifan**  
_I want to fuck you baby boy_  
_Why don’t you come home and let me touch you?_

Junmyeon’s cheeks are flaming red and he knows that this is exactly the reaction Yifan wants from him. So he lets out his deep breath and plays along with his husband, just this once. He blushes deeper as he types with shaking fingers.

 **Wu Junmyeon**  
_Will you treat me good, daddy?_

Yifan’s breath hitches.

 **Wu Yifan**  
_Have you been a good boy, baby?_

 **Wu Junmyeon**  
_I think so daddy_  
_Have I been good to you?_

 **Wu Yifan**  
_You’d be a good boy if you were here right now_  
_But you left me baby, all hard for you_

Yifan bites his lip before typing again.

 **Wu Yifan**  
_I’ll have to spank you first_  
_Spread your legs and smack your cheeks until they’re nice and red_  
_Because you’ve been naughty, baby_

Junmyeon has to bite his hand to keep himself from moaning at the thought of Yifan’s big hands coming down hard on his ass so that it’s bright red before Yifan fucks him. He palms his cock and it throbs at the next text message he gets, sending heat straight to his dick so that he’s probably soaked the inside of his boxers with precum.

 **Wu Yifan**  
_But then I’ll fuck you all night long the way you like it, baby boy, because daddy loves you_

Junmyeon is about to text back with an obscene message about how much he loves it when his daddy spoils him when a voice startles him, “Junmyeon, no texting in class!” He fumbles with his phone before tossing it somewhere into one of the drawers of his desk hoping desperately that the dick pic on his screen went unnoticed.

The voice chuckles then, “It’s late, you should go home.”

“Ah, yes, director.” Junmyeon says finally realizing who is in the doorway of his classroom as he turns his head to bow. The director laughs again before walking away.

Junmyeon seriously hopes that the director didn’t notice how flushed his face is or how visible the erection in his pants is as he tries his best to cover it by pulling his shirt down.

 **Wu Yifan**  
_Hurry up and come home baby boy, I’m waiting for you in the bedroom_

If Yifan weren’t the daddy tonight, he’d be dead meat, Junmyeon decides as he eagerly drives back to his impatient husband.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: what is this trash? I'm so sorry omg


End file.
